Consuming Fear
by Jesscheaux
Summary: *Complete* A Buu saga short story featuring Kaioshin and Gohan. Deals with Kaioshin's fear of Buu's awakening and power.  Enjoi!


Consuming Fear-a short story   
  
Written by: Jesscheaux   
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent, nor do I own, DB/Z/GT or any of the characters.   
  
Author's notes: This is a story about Kaioshin, the Supreme Kai. He is dealing   
with his fear about the threat of Majin Buu and remembering the past.   
_________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
"No, it's too late." choked out Kaioshin as his face once again became paralyzed with fear.   
  
"What?!" the SSJ Gohan cried.   
  
"Majin Buu. He's free."   
  
"We've got to stop him!"   
  
"Iie, this is not the time to fight, Gohan. We have to stay back and plan."   
  
"How can you just stand there? We've at least got to try!" Gohan insisted.   
  
"Listen to me, Gohan! You don't know the true power of Majin Buu!" the Supreme Kai   
pled with the young Saiyan. He could understand his eagerness, but Gohan just didn't   
know what he was getting into.   
  
Kaioshin could still remember all those centuries ago the destruction that Buu   
had brought. Babadi's most evil creation, capable of destroying the universe.   
  
(Why, why, why!) Shin kept crying in his head (This is pointless. Bebedi must've been   
such a coward. His hunger for destruction is completely unreasonable. Why does he   
want to destroy everything? It just doesn't make any sense. And now, he has brainwashed   
his son in his ways. Iie, even Babadi can't control him what are we going to do?)   
  
It seemed so foolish now, all the power the Supreme Kai possessed. Although small in   
stature, he was the most powerful being in the universe. Or at least he used to be......   
Majin Buu had changed all that. Shin kept remembering the tournament and how cocky   
he and Kibito had acted.   
  
(Ah, Kibito my friend. Your death was untimely indeed. Why did we even let the Majins   
take Gohan's energy like that? We knew what was going to happen! Why! Now, you're gone.   
and it's all for no good reason!)   
  
  
He remembered all too well the look of fear in Piccolo's eyes. When he had told him   
that HE, the little warrior Shin, was the Supreme Kai, Piccolo facefaulted. It was   
unbelieveable. (My attitude was all wrong! I should've gone about it in a different   
way. Maybe then Piccolo wouldn't be a stone statue.)   
  
Kaioshin's face was drawn into a taught frown as he growled in frustration watching   
the reborn Majinn (Just look at him. No one would ever guess the kind've power this   
creature possesses. But even I fear him greatly) he thought looking down at the   
last part.   
  
"BUU!" screamed out the creature and Shin's head rapidly went up.   
  
"Gohan, let's get out of here............before it's too late."   
  
"Why, what are you so afraid of?" Gohan asked incredulously.   
  
"He is far far beyond me in power. I cannot defeat him and neither can you.   
You must not underestimate him!"   
  
(Perhaps he's right) Gohan thought, remembering that Trunks had said the same   
thing about the androids. (What now?)   
  
(What are we going to do? Vegeta foolishly let Babadi take control of him, and all because   
of the overwhelming hatred and evil that still remained in his heart. We need Goku now.   
Goku and even Vegeta.) Supreme Kai's thoughts frantically rushed through his head as he   
watched the puffy, pink figure dance around and scream out. (I'm a disgrace. I couldn't   
even fight Goku. I made a fool out of myself, challenging him like that. Who can respect   
the 'Supreme Kai' now?)   
  
  
"Yes, come to your master!" yelled Babadi with glee, "I want you to destroy those two   
annoying warriors!" he said pointing at Shin and Gohan.   
  
Shin froze with fear and felt his heart begin to beat out of his chest. (No, no, no.   
This can't be happening!) he felt the fear rise up and up and up into his throat as   
he tryed to move, tryed to breathe but couldn't. (Make it stop, please make it stop!)   
he screamed inside his mind as Buu came hurtling towards them.   
  
Shin closed his eyes, waiting for the agony that was to come. He felt a pull on   
his arm and yelped in pain. Looking up he saw that Gohan had a grip on his arm and was   
carrying him far away from the evil creature.   
  
"Hey, you ok?" Gohan asked as they hurtled faster and faster.   
  
"I think so. What are you doing?"   
  
"Don't worry. I'm pretty confident about my speed." answered the half Saiyan.   
  
"Gohan, Arigatou. I just couldn't move in that moment." he said softly   
"I was consumed with fear."   
  
"Hey, it happens to the best of us." Gohan said reassuringly, "For now let's get the heck   
out of here." he said and increased his speed 10-fold.   
  
Shin tried to smile, but all he could think of was the threat. (Whatever is to come, I hope   
we're ready. With these Saiyans by my side we might actually stand a chance. But that face,   
I can never forget that face.) Shin thought was one last look back and then up ahead towards the future.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________   
What did you think? Please Review! 


End file.
